Love Remembered
by Blossomwitch
Summary: The night before the tournament's final battle, Kurama comes to Hiei with a confession and a request. Yaoi.
1. What must be done

Love Remembered

A/N: This story is going to skip around time wise, so be prepared. Also the updates will be slow as most chapters will be quite long and I'm working on another story, but I couldn't hold this idea off any longer. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter One: What Has to be Done

It was cold on Hanging Neck Island. But not cold enough to account for Kurama's shivering as he walked down the beach, seeking out a familiar energy. He knew that Yusuke was in his room, and that he should have gone to the poor boy, consoled him over his mentor's death, done something to get him ready for the final battle with Toguro tomorrow. But he had his own battle to think about.

Which is why he was out here, stubbornly tracking down the energy that was hopping from place to place about the island--now at the place where Toguro had killed Genkai, now at the stadium, now at the beach where he seemed to have settled for a moment. It was unlike Hiei to be so restless before a battle.

Kurama made sure Hiei could both feel and hear him approaching before intruding on him; in this restless state he wouldn't want to startle the other demon. As a result, Hiei didn't even look up from rebandaging his arm when Kurama came up behind him. "Your wards are getting stronger," Kurama observed. "Are you sure you will be able to control the power you have unleashed?"

"Don't have a choice, do I?" Hiei responded.

So typically Hiei. And yet true--none of them had a choice, or they wouldn't be here. Hiei would master his dragon, Yusuke would defeat Toguro, Kuwabara would control his spirit sword, and Kurama--would overcome what had brought him here to Hiei tonight. All because they had to.

"You're trembling," Hiei observed. There was an odd flatness in his voice. "Are you so afraid to die?"

"It is not death I fear."

"What is it, then?"

"Karasu," Kurama answered quietly.

Hiei turned to look at his friend. "What has he done to you?"

Kurama had never felt so weak in his life as when he answered. "Only words. And an unwanted touch. But they were enough."

Hiei grunted and turned back around. They were silent for several minutes, staring out at the rolling tide. "What do you want, fox," Hiei asked softly.

"Who says I want anything?"

"You do. You reek of it. Tell me what you want."

Kurama felt himself tremble even more. What he was about to do was another thing he would not have done if he had any choice in the matter. He carefully lowered himself to the sand next to Hiei. "I came here tonight," he began, "to ask a favor of you. An enormous favor. That only you can grant to me."

"What is it?"

"Let me explain first."

"Then explain."

Kurama clenched his fists tightly. "Karasu has--has unnerved me. Completely and utterly. I cannot face him tomorrow."

There was silence for a moment. "You have to," Hiei said.

"I know. That is why I need your help."

"It's a bit late for training, fox."

"I am confident of my physical strength. The potion will be enough for that. It is my emotional strength that has been shattered. Karasu frightens me, Hiei," he confessed. "I feel like if he defeated me he would not kill me... he would keep me. He frightens me in a way no other ever has. I do not like feeling like his prey; yet a part of me is drawn to him." Hiei looked up sharply, and Kurama hung his head. "He must know me well to pinpoint my weakness so exactly. I cannot... cannot fight him. Not on my own. I have no strength left."

Hiei sat silent, waiting to see what his friend would ask of him. "I feel hunted," Kurama continued. "And I feel alone. I need to not feel those things." Kurama swallowed. "Hiei--I wanted to ask you to be with me tonight."

Hiei's eyes widened. He said nothing. "Just for tonight," Kurama continued, looking miserable. "I need you. I need your familiarity, your comfort. I need to remember that you loved me once. If I could be with you-- it would break the spell Karasu's holding over me. I need your strength this one more time."

Hiei turned away from him, facing the ocean. "But all that's been finished and done with, fox," he said hoarsely.

"And I do not seek to start it again. I am asking you as a friend, Hiei. To give me something only you can give, because you were once my lover. I need to remember. And I do not expect you to agree," he added quieter. "But I had no choice but to ask."

They sat in silence for a long moment. Kurama watched Hiei, and Hiei watched the ocean. After a moment Kurama bent his head. "I'll go if you wish."

There was more silence. Then Hiei stood. "There's a cave near here," he said, not looking at Kurama. "I've been sleeping there some of the time. We can go there."

Kurama lifted his head. "Then--"

Hiei nodded. "For old time's sake." He held a hand down to help lift Kurama to his feet.

"Thank you, Hiei," Kurama said, his eyes shining.

Hiei nodded. "I can give you one night."

"One night," Kurama agreed. "One night is all I need." They left unspoken between them the rest of Hiei's statement: one night, or everything would fall apart again; one night, or they would remember too much, feel too much. One night--because they had to.


	2. Curiosity

-1Chapter Two: Curiosity

A/N: This story is going to hop around a bit; I want to show how Hiei and Kurama got together and broke up before returning to the Dark Tournament. So this chapter takes place not too long after they met. I do promise to return to the Tournament eventually.

Hiei crouched outside in the rain, staring into a certain window, uncertain whether to go in or not. Things had been... odd... lately.

He wasn't sure, but he got the impression the fox-boy had been flirting with him.

It felt odd not to be sure about something like that, but not quite as odd as being flirted with in the first place. In his short life no one had, to his knowledge, ever viewed him as a possible romance. He wasn't at all certain he wanted to be viewed that way. Too many complications, too much loyalty involved. Not good, not for a solitary life of vengeance such as his.

_If all that's true,_ a small voice made itself heard in his head, _then why are you here?_

_Because I hate the rain_, Hiei snarled back at himself. And to prove that was the only reason, he leapt to the windowsill and tapped lightly.

He had to tap again, harder, before Kurama woke up. The redhead sat up with his hair, recently begun to grow out, in such a mess that Hiei had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Kurama smoothed it down as he padded over to unlock the window. "Shoes off," he instructed as Hiei leapt in.

Hiei grunted, but kicked his shoes off before removing his sodden cloak. "What brings you here?" Kurama continued.

Hiei gestured out the window. "Would you want to sleep in that?"

"Ah... so you just need a place to sleep for the night."

"Do you object?"

"Not at all." Kurama shuffled back over to his bed and turned down the covers. "Hop in, then."

This was the part Hiei'd been uncertain about. Pretending utter nonchalance, he climbed into warm cave the covers made, turning his back to Kurama.

"Hiei, you're freezing. I didn't realize it was so cold out there." And then the next thing he knew, Hiei had a fox wrapped around him.

Hiei froze. Kurama was curled up around him from behind, pressing his chest to Hiei's back and wrapping his arms around the smaller demon's chest. "What--are you doing?"

"Warming you up." When he spoke, Kurama's breath tickled Hiei's ear.

"Hn." He was, indeed, surprisingly warm against Hiei's back. Hiei wasn't sure if he'd ever touched this much of one person before. His life hadn't lent itself to touch. It was nice, in a way.

After a moment, Kurama shifted his hands in a way Hiei wasn't entirely sure wasn't deliberate, as the sensation of his hands dragging across Hiei's skin sent shivers up his spine. He didn't comment, and another minute went by. One hand left Hiei's chest and began playing with his hair.

"Fox, what are you doing?" Hiei asked again.

There was a pause before Kurama answered. "I'm touching your hair."

"Why?"

"Because I want to." Hiei turned his head back to glance at the other boy, and Kurama smiled gently. "Don't make me stop, Hiei."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"It feels nice." Kurama stroked the back of his hand across Hiei's cheek. "It's harmless, Hiei. Really."

"Romance, harmless?" Hiei scowled at him. "You must be joking."

"So you do know what I'm getting at," Kurama said with a small smile. "Why don't you give me a chance?"

"Because I don't want to," Hiei said bluntly.

"...Oh." Kurama looked taken aback, and disappointed. "Then-- I'll stop bothering you." He turned away from Hiei and lay down on the other side of the bed. But he held his body stiffly, and Hiei knew he wasn't sleeping.

_Congratulations_, the small voice piped up in Hiei's head. _You've effectively managed to isolate and deny yourself yet again._

_What would I want a romance for?_ Hiei countered.

_Why wouldn't you?_

Hiei could come up with answers, but none of them were very good. He had seen alliances fall apart because of a failed romance before, true enough, but he had also seen them strengthened immeasurably by a good one. And Hiei wanted an alliance with Kurama. He was a talented fighter, brilliant mind, and compassionate healer, all things Hiei could definitely stand to have on his side.

Hiei had never really felt a desire for a romantic partner before. It didn't seem a luxury he could afford. And yet--the surprising warmth of Kurama against his back--

Hiei cautiously slid a hand over to rest on Kurama's shoulder. Green eyes opened and regarded him curiously. "No games, fox," Hiei said. "Why are you doing this? You hardly know me."

"Well, I'd like to change that," Kurama replied. "You intrigue me. I thought it would be worth trying."

"Worth trying?"

"It's not like I'm asking you to sign a contract or anything. Just to try it. It could be fun."

Hiei cocked his head, trying to find a fault in Kurama's logic and failing. "Alright, fox. We can try."

"Thank you ever so kindly," Kurama said, with a dryness in his tone that let Hiei know he had come off as condescending. But Kurama chose not to pursue insult or injury; he did sigh, but he rolled onto his side, allowing Hiei to slip his arm around his shoulder, and rested his head on Hiei's shoulder. "I should have known you would be difficult about it," Kurama muttered.

"But I'm trying," Hiei pointed out.

Kurama lifted his head and smiled brilliantly at him. "Yes. You are."

And he lifted his head, and pressed his lips against Hiei's.

That was all he did, and then he lay down again and was soon asleep. But Hiei couldn't sleep for that kiss. He lay in a half-doze, wondering at times what he had gotten himself into, what was to come. But at other times he simply stared at the fighter, the brilliant, compassionate fighter that he had found--who had kissed him, who had chosen him, who lay sleeping in his arms.


	3. Blossoming

Chapter Three: Blossoming

Hiei never would have believed it.

He never would have believed how a certain kind of a relationship with a certain kind of person could change his life. Having Kurama by his side made him a different person. It left him more confident, knowing that the legendary figure was interested in him, wanted him, but it wasn't all ego. There was something soothing in Kurama's touch, something very much needed in Hiei's life: a sense of peace, of having come home at last.

Hiei had, for the first time in his life, a sanctuary. Kurama's room became his home base, a place that offered safety and being wanted. He flitted in and out of it as he pleased, and Kurama was always sure to welcome him with a warm kiss hello and send him off with a tender kiss goodbye. Hiei found himself leaning into those caresses without a thought. Sometimes a kiss goodbye would be so good as to entice him to stay an extra half an hour, and sometimes he never left at all after feeling Kurama's lips on his.

But as beautiful and exquisite to touch as Kurama was, the physical was not the only thing that kept Hiei coming back. Kurama understood him. Without having to ask the wise fox knew about everything Hiei had been through and how to soothe it. He spoke to aches and appetites Hiei hadn't even known he'd had; sometimes the ease with which the fox found his heart frightened Hiei. But Kurama was so warm and sincere it was difficult to stay frightened of what he offered.

Hiei fought to stay grounded, to avoid plunging headfirst into the joy Kurama brought him. But then there came a night when his world split in two, like a tightly furled bud bursting into blossom.

It wasn't planned for. Hiei had no thought of it when he fell into Kurama's arms that night, eager only to touch. They explored each other for hours, gradually going farther and farther, neither really speaking until Hiei dove for Kurama's pants and Kurama offered a cautionary, "You know where that will lead."

"I know what I'm doing," Hiei replied, and there was no further hesitation from either. When Hiei's skill faltered Kurama easily took over and taught Hiei all he knew about lovemaking.

Hiei knew the fox had taken other lovers in his previous life, but he couldn't understand as he lay in his arms afterward how something so sacred could be shared casually with many lovers. Until his fox turned to him, panting and bright eyed, and told him that it had never been like that before. Then Hiei understood. It was because they were meant to be together that it felt like that.

They spent a week or so scarcely leaving their bedroom, and when Hiei finally did emerge from that den it was with a renewed sense of purpose. He knew now beyond a doubt that he had found his mate, his equal, his once-in-a-lifetime. He also knew that with Kurama by his side, he could be unstoppable. He began to plan in earnest, began to dream of power he wouldn't have dared to before. Finding Yukina would be easily obtained once he and Kurama were in charge.

Hiei whispered his plans night after night into Kurama's ear when they held each other after making love, drowsy and peaceful and unconcerned that Kurama showed little enthusiasm for them. He knew that he, Hiei, would be the leader in their partnership, and when the time came his mate would be behind him. He fell asleep easily in his lover's arms, and never saw that Kurama stayed awake many hours after, worry creasing his forehead, looking at Hiei as if he no longer knew what he held.

When the time came that Hiei could no longer pretend to himself that he didn't notice Kurama's indifference, he did the only thing he knew how to do: he ignored it and plunged forward. Shared power would tie Kurama and himself closer together. He clung to Kurama, continued with his plans, and pretended with an intensity that bordered on prayer that everything was alright, would be alright. Their lovemaking was no less frequent than before, though it sometimes lacked the connection that it had shared before. Kurama's kisses were just as warm, even warmer, with the heat of desperation in them; but his silences became more and more common, and sometimes when Hiei spoke, he closed his eyes and turned his head away sadly.

And then, Kurama's mother fell ill. At first Hiei felt even more abandoned as Kurama turned nearly all his time and attention to the ailing woman. But then he decided he would make this the opportunity he needed, not to lose Kurama, but to draw him back. He concocted a plan, one that would further his dreams of power, but one that would also give Kurama the power he needed to save his human mother.

Kurama's face was impassive, the hint of sorrow that had taken up permanent residence behind his eyes his only emotion as he agreed to the plan. Hiei hunted for a third member with enough muscle to complete the plan, breathing deeply all the while, talking to himself calmingly. It would work. It would bring his fox back to him. It had to work.


	4. The Breaking Point

Chapter Four: The Breaking Point

"Stop! Kurama! You can't just walk out on our plan!"

Hiei dashed out of the clearing, leaving Gouki and the human boy behind to sort out amongst themselves who was stronger. He jumped ahead of Kurama and blocked his path. Kurama stopped, eyeing him apprehensively. "Let me past, Hiei."

"What do you think you're doing?" Hiei let his voice be softer than it had back in the clearing, now that it was just the two of them.

"Leaving."

"Dammit, fox, this is no time for you to be calm. What did you mean, withdraw from this alliance?"

Kurama had a unique ability to keep his face impassive that he often used on his enemies, and he was using it now. Hiei didn't like it. "Exactly what I said. I am leaving."

"I don't understand." Hiei thought he knew what Kurama was saying, but he refused to ackowledge it.

"I can't do this anymore, Hiei," Kurama said, with a hint of despair in his exhausted voice.

"Can't do what?" Hiei gestured around them with the sword, trying to find a way to misinterpret Kurama's words. "Is it Gouki? Then we'll kill him together, Kurama, if that human boy doesn't manage it. We don't need him anymore."

"You're deliberately misunderstanding me, Hiei," Kurama said heatedly. "I don't want to be a part of any of this anymore. After I've used the Forlorn Hope to save my mother I'm going to surrender myself to Spirit World."

"What! Kurama, you're out of your mind!"

"No; I'm a spineless coward, as you said so eloquently back in our clearing." Hiei felt a twinge of guilt; he _had_ said those things, in the heat of his first anger. "I don't want any part of these plans. I'm sorry; but I can't do it anymore."

Kurama turned to leave, but Hiei swiftly blocked him. "I won't let you walk out of me like this," he said forcefully. "We're doing this all together. You're with me, Kurama."

"I don't want to be with you anymore, Hiei."

Hiei stared. Kurama's eyes were trembling with unshed tears, but he held his head high and they did not fall. "You've changed," Kurama said softly, and Hiei thought he had never heard his mate utter words with such sadness in them. Until he said his next words: "I can't be with you for another day."

Hiei took a step back. "Fine time to tell me, fox," he snarled.

Kurama's eyes seemed to grow larger only so they could hold more pain. "I don't want to do this, Hiei," he said. "What I used to have with you--I've never had it before. But you aren't the person I loved anymore. All you think about is power." Kurama shook his head. "We don't belong together, not anymore. You can't pretend you haven't felt us growing apart from each other. Just let this be, Hiei."

"You have something that belongs to me," Hiei said coldly.

"What?"

_My heart_, Hiei thought. "The mirror. Give me the mirror."

Kurama's expression hardened. "No."

"This was my plan," Hiei hissed. "From the beginning. If you're walking out you owe me that much."

"_I _owe _you?_" Kurama's face grew angry. "Forget it, Hiei. You used my mother's illness against me. You, my partner--you actually used the life of someone I care for to coerce me into following your plans. I knew the second you did that that it was over. I can't be with someone who would do that."

"What was I supposed to do?" Hiei said, fear and the realization that it was finally happening causing him to speak plainly. "You were slipping away from me. I felt it just as much as you did, and I didn't want this to happen. It doesn't have to," he added, in a last ditch effort. "If you'll give me another chance. We can save your mother _and_ gain the power we need to do whatever we want. You just have to come with me, Kurama."

Kurama shook his head softly. "Come with _me_, Hiei," he countered.

"What?"

"I can't go your way. I don't want that power, I never did, I don't want to lie and steal and hurt people any longer. I can't come to you. The only way for us to stay together is for you to come to me."

Hiei was silent. Kurama actually took a step forward, trying to physically bridge the distance between them. "Please, Hiei," he pleaded. "We don't have to turn ourselves in. We can just drop out of sight. If you give this up now we can be together and not have to fight for anything anymore. Please."

Hiei stared. He slowly took a step back. "I can't."

Kurama's face became cool and impassive again. He spoke softly. "Then there is nothing left to say except goodbye."

And this time when he turned to leave the clearing, though it broke his heart to do so, Hiei didn't try to stop him leaving. He just watched the place where his fox had been until Kurama had vanished into the forest, and it was like he had never been there to begin with.


	5. How Things Stand

A/N: I seem to forever be apologizing for slow updates, but trust me, my RL is a bitch. Mea Culpa. Thank you for sticking with me.

Chapter 5: How Things Stand

Hiei lounged in his jail cell, pretending to be completely unconcerned by the arrival of the visitor one of those faceless ogres had just brought in. "Come to gloat, have you?" he asked, tapping his foot as though bored.

Kurama was as calm as ever. "Why would I gloat?" he asked simply.

"You played this thing right; you're free and I'm in jail. Congratulations, by the way, on picking - or should I say, creating - the winning side in _that_ fight."

Kurama shrugged, hunching his shoulders slightly. "I did what I had to do. Yusuke helped me, I would have died if it hadn't been for him. I had to repay him. You know how I hate to be indebted."

Hiei worked hard not to appear startled by any of this. He had had no idea that the human boy had saved Kurama's life; he had very little idea what had happened to Kurama since he walked out of the forest. It had been too painful to watch him with the Jagan eye. Instead, Hiei had thrown himself blindly into his faltering plans, and wound up here. "So, if you didn't come to gloat, what are you here for? I thought we'd said everything that needed to be said."

"I came to get you out."

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "Really? How do you propose to do that? I thought you were done with cheating, stealing, etcetera."

"I am. I made a deal with Koenma."

"With _Koenma?_" Hiei snorted.

"And it's purely for your benefit, so listen up. You can have your freedom if you agree to help. I already have."

"Help who or what?" Hiei asked, looking away as though disinterested.

"Actually... Yusuke."

Hiei couldn't help but laugh. The sheer, utter irony of it. "I thought you had that area all sewn up."

"Koenma's making into a sort of number-one deputy, Hiei. The poor kid isn't up to it. We were his first case, and let's be honest, you would have beaten him if he hadn't been lucky or yes, maybe if I hadn't interfered. If he's going to go up against other demons he needs someone on his side, someone who can take care of himself and who knows about fighting demons. That's where you and I come in."

"Help a human kid fight demons? Are you nuts, Kurama? We'd be labeled as traitors."

"I wouldn't have thought you'd care so much what people thought of you, Hiei. And anyway, it's not like he's planning on storming the Makai. This is strictly protecting the Living World."

Hiei wanted very badly to voice his opinion of _that_, but he bit his tongue. He also wanted very badly to get out of jail. So torn between the two urges he sulked for a few moments. Kurama waited patiently. "Why would I want to work with you two," Hiei finally mumbled. "You've betrayed me and the kid was never on my side to begin with."

"Because it gets you out of jail."

"And come to think of it, that doesn't make a whole lot of sense. Why would Koenma trust me enough to offer me this deal?"

"Well, two reasons. One is that he's truly desperate for help. I'll be honest with you, Hiei, he really doesn't trust you at all. But he does trust me some. That's the second reason." Kurama met Hiei's eyes. "He came to me and offered this deal, and I told him I wouldn't do it unless he offered it to you to."

Hiei stared, and for a moment he was unguarded in front of his former lover. "Why... why would you..."

Kurama didn't look away, but he spoke with difficulty. "Because... because I feel badly, Hiei. I can't believe things ended so badly between us. I know we could never be like that again, not after what's happened, but... I care about you, still. This isn't a matter of guilt or duty or anything like that. I just care and I want you to have your freedom, as much as I can give it to you. And..." Kurama hesitated. "And this way, you wouldn't have to completely leave my life."

"I thought you made it abundantly clear you didn't want me in your life."

"I was trying to make the opposite point, Hiei. I do. I just couldn't follow your plans any longer."

Hiei wasn't sure what to say. There was silence for a moment, and then Kurama said, "What this comes down to, Hiei, is whether you think you can work with me. Can trust me."

Hiei almost shot back a quick retort, but he stopped himself. Just because he was feeling hurt and petty was no reason to act like those things. Best to keep his cool and consider this thing logically.

He could get out of jail. That was the important thing. He would have to work in defense of Living World, which he hated, and he would have to be with Kurama - he wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing yet. Was he hurt so badly that he wanted the fox gone from his life?

"Let me make sure I have it straight," Hiei said slowly. "I agree to help you and this Yusuke kid, on a recurring basis, to do whatever the hell Spirit World wants us to do. In return, I get my freedom. What happens when I'm not helping you two?"

"Koenma will restrict you to Living World, but other than that you'll have your freedom. Unless, of course, you do something illegal again, in which case we both go back to jail."

Hiei blinked. "What? Why you?"

"I must have forgotten to mention that part. Koenma wouldn't do this unless he had some security. If you misbehave I get punished as well because I'm the one who vouched for you." Kurama smiled slightly. "I trust you, Hiei. Do you trust me?"

Hiei stared for a moment. He cocked his head to one side. "Hn,' was all he could think of to say. Kurama waited. And it occurred to Hiei that Kurama would continue to wait, patiently, until Hiei accepted his terms.

"You know me better than anyone in all three worlds, fox," Hiei said softly, allowing a rare smile to slip onto his lips. "I'd better keep you close at hand. Yeah, I trust you. And I accept."

"Excellent." Kurama grinned. "I'll tell Koenma."

"Fox," Hiei called after Kurama's retreating figure. Kurama slowed and looked over his shoulder. "We're partners, you and me, in this because we have to be. But I want you to know, it won't be anything more."

"I know that, Hiei. That's how it should be." Kurama smiled again, and continued on his way.

And so things stood... until the Tournament.


	6. Love Remembered

Chapter Six: Love Remembered

A/N: Sorry this chapter is short... and late... we're finally back to the night of the tournament! If you need reminding what's going on read chapter one again, and just a WARNING... this chapter is all about sex. I don't know why you've read this far if you've got a problem with that, but just in case you do, you have been warned.

Hiei led Kurama into a smallish cave just off the coast. The only sign of occupancy was a makeshift bed, the mattress from the hotel dragged down and covered with one of Hiei's old cloaks. Kurama glanced at the bed; Hiei glanced everywhere else.

Kurama drew Hiei over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it, raising his arms and sliding them around Hiei's shoulders. Hiei let his arms wrap around Kurama in turn, staring wordlessly down at the fox. Kurama arched up slightly, seeking a kiss. Hiei stared a moment longer before leaning down to meet him.

When their lips touched, it was as though they were instantly transported back in time. Back before the tournament, back before they had even known their teammates, when it had only been them. They both sighed without thinking, and Hiei wrapped his arms tighter around Kurama. All thoughts of Karasu or Toguro were forgotten, and all that remained was each other, and the remembrance of what it had been like when they were in love.

Hiei crawled onto the bed, straddling Kurama's legs, and gently lowered him down with a hand behind his head, making it clear that he intended to dominate this interaction. Kurama lay back willingly, shifting slightly into a more comfortable position and keeping his hands on Hiei's waist, keeping him close. He knew his need was patently evident to Hiei, and if it had been anyone else he would have been embarrassed. But he had never been closer in his life to anyone than to the demon that was holding him now, kissing and touching him and risking bringing up painful memories all because Kurama had asked him to. There was no need for embarrassment here.

They embraced each other wordlessly, because there was no need for words either. Hiei was cautious at first, kissing slowly, wrapping his fingers almost lazily in Kurama's hair. Kurama made no effort to hurry him. Instead he lay back and basked in Hiei's strength as the kissed gradually grew harder and more forceful, surrendering himself as completely as he needed to, knowing he was safe to do so. He drank in Hiei like a parched plant drinks water.

As for Hiei, he didn't allow himself to think too much about what was happening, just to feel it. Just to feel Kurama again was enough. It was the night before their fates would be decided, one way or the other, and if a miracle wanted to happen it was just fine with him.

They moved against one another slowly, reacquainting themselves with old pathways and remembered sensations. There were still no words between them as they slowly unclothed each other, taking time to savor each grazing touch as they did so. Kurama looked at Hiei, and he tried to break the silence, tried to find some words to express his gratefulness, but he couldn't speak. Then Hiei kissed him and he forgot how to speak. There was love in that kiss, the same lingering love that Kurama realized now had never really died, for either of them--it had only been suspended.

They came together easily, and Hiei took Kurama exactly as he needed to be taken, forcefully enough to be overpowered but tenderly enough to be loved. The silence was finally broken by their quiet, irrepressable cries, and the bed grew damp with their sweat. The further their bodies were pushed into passion, they more they found themselves staring into each other's eyes--searching for something, finding it, and smiling in relief.

"Let go," Hiei whispered to Kurama, meaning everything: meaning his body's fight against exstacy, meaning the pain of the tournament and the fear that had driven him to Hiei, meaning the memories that washed through them.

"You too." And then Kurama said what he had so often said to Hiei in the throes of passion before: "You're safe. You won't fall. You will fly."

Hiei covered Kurama's mouth with his own, and as they arched towards each other they found themselves tumbling through bliss together, catching each other's cries in their mouths. Afterwards Hiei collapsed on Kurama's chest, gasping for breath, and the fox's fingers wound their way through his sweaty hair.

But after a moment they stilled, unsure of their welcome. Silence descended once more, and it wasn't as easy as it had been before.

Hiei propped himself up on his elbows to look at Kurama, answering his unspoken question. "You can stay tonight if you want," he said, pretending total indifference. The masks were already starting to slip back on.

But not so far that Kurama couldn't see past them, and he smiled. Hiei lay down, this time on his back, and after a moment Kurama arranged himself against the smaller demon, head on his shoulder. When Hiei's fingers found their way into Kurama's hair, they both knew that this time it was welcome.

They didn't sleep. Perhaps they dozed in and out of a light consciousness, but the majority of the night was taken up with softly spoken reminiscences, as they finally allowed themselves to talk of the past without passing judgment or trying to understand how they had come to the present. They touched each other softly, kissed just as softly, and held each other throughout the long night.

When the dawn came they rose silently to dress, not really looking at each other. But before they left, Kurama touched the back of Hiei's neck to get his attention and then leaned down to kiss him, slowly and lovingly. When he pulled back he looked at Hiei, and a silent understanding passed between them that the night was over, that that kiss had been the last. Then they squared their shoulders and together went to meet the rest of their team for the final round.


	7. You Will Fly

Chapter Seven: You Will Fly

A/N: This is the end, folks! Hope you enjoyed it.

Kurama walked quietly up to the place where Hiei stood, looking at the retreating island from the rear of the boat; but as quiet as he was, the fire demon heard him. He made no sign of recognition as Kurama came to lean against the boat's railing next to him. They stood in silence for a while, almost but not quite at peace with each other, watching a dramatic portion of their lives slip behind the horizon.

When the island was nearly out of sight, Kurama spoke. "I dearly hope never to see that island again."

"Hn. As do I, fox."

After a moment, Kurama said, "I don't think it's over, Hiei."

"Don't think what's over?"

"What I got you into all that time ago. Helping Yusuke. Killing Toguro won't stop demons from coming after him, and we may not always have a choice about helping him, like we didn't last time."

"Why are you saying all this."

"I guess I feel guilty," Kurama said softly. "We all came so close to dying in this tournament, it's a miracle we didn't lose anybody. I should have known that helping Yusuke would eventually--"

"Spare me." Hiei kept his eyes on the island. "I knew what I was getting into. And it was that or rot in a jail cell, Kurama." Unspoken thanks hung in the air.

They stood and watched longer, until the island dwindled to a speck and was gone completely. There was a heaviness in the air, a tension that hadn't quite cleared up between them.

Hiei spoke suddenly. His voice was low and serious, and his eyes didn't flicker from the horizon as he spoke. "I want you to know," he said slowly, "that if you wish, I will never speak of this again. But I need to speak to you."

"I am listening," Kurama replied.

Hiei kept his eyes trained far away. "About the other night," he began. He waited to feel an answering surge of tension from Kurama's body, but there was none. "I realized something. I guess we both knew it wasn't a safe thing to do, but..."

When it became clear he couldn't continue without help, Kurama spoke softly. "What did you realize, Hiei?"

Hiei closed his eyes. "That I never stopped loving you," he admitted, just as softly. "And if you wish, I'll pretend it isn't so. But I can't help thinking that it isn't fair that we lost each other. I'll admit I was wrong, Kurama, if that's what it takes. I don't want to force you to try anything. But I've changed a great deal since then... I guess I've learned a great deal. And if you would be willing, to try again..."

"We would have to tell the others."

Hiei opened his eyes in mild surprise. Kurama sounded perfectly calm. He turned to face him, and he looked serious, but unconcerned, unsurprised even. "Yes," he said cautiously.

"I won't hide it from Yusuke and Kuwabara."

"No. I would never want to hide you."

Kurama watched him for a few moments, head tilted slightly to one side. Hiei watched him back, breathing deeply. "Yes," Kurama said softly.

"Yes?"

"Yes." Kurama took a step closer. "It was cruel that we had so little time together. I--I don't think I've stopped loving you either, Hiei. That's why I came to you. I needed the touch of someone I loved." Another step. "And I was wrong, too. I didn't approve of what you were doing, back then, and I should have spoken my mind. I was just so afraid of losing you." Another step, and a hand delicately touching the side of Hiei's face, questioning. "Have I lost you?"

"No," Hiei replied, shortening the remaining space between them. "I'm right here."

Kurama leaned down and kissed Hiei, almost wary in the lightness of his touch. Hiei covered the hand on his cheek with his own, preventing it from moving, and deepened the kiss. His other arm wrapped around Kurama's waist, and Kurama sighed, falling into the kiss.

It would have been a very romantic moment if Yusuke hadn't taken that moment to scream, "Hey guys! Kurama and Hiei are kissing!"

Hiei growled at the many speechless faces that turned towards them. "And your point is?"

"Er--nothing," Yusuke stammered, seeing Hiei's right arm begin to twitch.

Kurama was barely able to restrain his laughter. "I think we should perhaps take this inside, love," he murmured to Hiei.

"Why? They can get used to it." And to prove his point, Hiei tilted his face up and kissed a happy Kurama thoroughly, amid the cheers of their teammates.


End file.
